Coriander Blankfein
Coriander Blankfein (born 1979), better known as Cori, is a minor character in The IT Files series. Cori is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and works in the security department, holding the position of assistant to Rhonda Evens and thus specializing in security systems. Biography Coriander was born in Birmingham, Alabama, and grew up becoming obsessed with technology. After getting her first video game console when she was a kid, thanks to her parents' successful real estate business, Coriander became obsessed with the devices. At school Cori found herself the target of bullying and the stories her parents told her about the risks of not having home security also led to the development of a certain sense of paranoia. In spite of her social awkwardness Cori was able to make it through high school and went to study at MIT. Unfortunately after earning a bachelor's degree in software design Cori started to become agoraphobic. Utilizing her software and networking skills, Cori was able to fool the registrar's office into thinking she was still a student while not going to class or actually paying money for her deluxe dorm room or any tuition. Trust-fund money from Cori's parents were floating her financially and she paid off resident advisers, even having them do grocery runs for her. Cori's little scheme worked for three years until some of her only friends managed to help her out of her rough patch. Rhonda Evens, a member of Cori's World of Warcraft guild, pushed her to finally move on and even helped her find a job with a computer security company in New York. Cori and Rhonda continued to correspond after Cori moved, primarily through World of Warcraft and even sharing ideas on how to create better security both for computers and buildings. Rhonda valued her friend's help and after Sonia Castillo took over the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Rhonda pushed her to hire Cori, suggesting an assistant in her position would be helpful. Cori was hired only a few days after Sonia was made director. Coriander took to the job in stride, though she found a few hardships quickly popped up, a major one being constantly drinking coffee laced with Type-7 due to her somewhat scatterbrained nature. One day when Coriander and Rhonda were going out for lunch the Howe Street Boys attacked and froze them, though Cori was saved from a possible kidnapping. Later when Sandy Vanholt froze time Coriander was one of several dozen ITEA personnel trapped inside ITEA HQ by the event, protected by the Peace Keeper. While taking the event in stride initially, Cori got frustrated when everyone began to pair up for sexual encounters. Zachary Song approached Coriander however and they did end up sleeping together before time resumed, a relationship forming as a result. Personal Information * Current Age: 30 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 128 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Relationships Romances * Zachary Song, Boyfriend and Co-Worker Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Appearances * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 Trivia * Coriander is based on actress Felicia Day, who was frozen in an episode of Eureka as well as in Doctor Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog. * Cori plays several MMORPGs, her avatars in the games she plays being references to the works of actress Felicia Day. * Has a crush on Leonard Sharp, which has only been slightly discouraged upon finding out he was married. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA